User talk:Rah Gashapon
Hello there! This is my talk page. You may talk to me this way. Whether it be a problem amongst the wiki, or you want to say hello. (Or earn the badge) Please remember to put a signature at the end of your message (~ ~ ~ ~), so I know who wrote the message, and I can respond. Archives: August 2010~April 2011. April 2011~July 2011 ---- i just want to hit myself... the mime problems come out becouse i puted a different name when i uploaded the pic, but i didn't know that it wanted also the extension (.png) in the name! i tried and infact it work now. that link to post the pics is no longer aviable, can you link me it again? so i can upload all the stuffs that i got, or i can upload all in the normal way? (like i do for this one) Conte De Patiernis 14:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Conte De PatiernisConte De Patiernis 14:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) What is a recommended job for me? I see that a bureaucat is a very high rank, but what other ranks are there and what is preferred? Thank you!Arespon 05:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Do you have Patapon 3? I'd love to see your Uberhero, I don't really have a good team, but I have most of the djins. Otherwise I wanna see how you go against my Level 33 Tondenga!!!! there is a way to change the name or delete (to reuploadwith correct name) a picture? i just type wrong in the second one ^^' Conte De Patiernis 07:55, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I tried to rename but it seems to be blocked, i can't re-write the file name :( Conte De Patiernis 09:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ups ^^' sorry for the "official" thing, my english isn't perfect yet as you see ^^' Conte De Patiernis 09:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ok, i uploaded all the stuff that i think will be good for the site ;) however from the jap. site i take a lot of other pictures (and some sounds), so i want to ask you if it's possible to put the link of my "pack" here where everybody can download it, it will be really cool if evrybody can take it. here the link: http://www.mediafire.com/?zmp9zzajzo4dn9u Conte De Patiernis 10:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) i read that after doing kibadda ^^' well i'll go on with shield class. however fell free to modify my editing as you want, i don't complain ;) Conte De Patiernis 11:01, August 1, 2011 (UTC) well, i did all that i could in the uberhere section (shield & bow) all the other are protected againts edits so i can't do anything else, however i can start to chek for darkheroes & enemies ;) Conte De Patiernis 11:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rah.... Conte De Patiernis sure knows how to mispell things! D:< Anyways....why can't i edit when i try to edit destrobo's crushcombo pic's description..it says it has been blocked by a spam lifter. seriously, look how pointless and mispelled the pic's caption! -Uhoari123 23:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh...I see... sori, didn't read conte's messages to ya before i posted it. anyways.... i edited pics, LOTS of em, well the descriptions anyways. As you can see, i don't want to give info of what type of equipment it is. well, if ya disagree with this, leader, then undo it if ya want. thats my point of view afterall. Uhoari123 23:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) O RLY? We'll see, my Tondenga has the Thor set, so a Bunny Hood, Thor, and Crono Riggers. They are at high levels. My Tondenga has these Set Skills: Peerless Deer, Strike Master, Peerless Hedgehog, Peerless Bovine, and Monster Killer. The Class Skills are all Set Skills and Shield Boost 1-3 And I'm recomended as a normal user? That's fine, as long as I'm with Patapedia! Arespon 19:11, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Arespon Hello... Hi Rah G, I just created "Patapon Fan Fiction Wiki" (Yes... I'm Serious). So... Could you help us improving the wiki? Yeah... you and Mike would be very helpful... Perrypon 20:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rah G I know you are in school (me too ]:)... but thanks for the signature! Yeah, about it Ill just make a few changes to it PS: Make sure you make one edit everyday or else you wont get the 1-Year Badge -- } }} :Perrypon|Perrypon]] :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 15:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm just 5 days Dx did you notice something about Mahopon98? -- } }} :Perrypon|Perrypon]] :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 07:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Some questions... *I saw this category:Patapedians who believe in Patapon 3, should i put this in my user page? *I am currently improving my wiki so how could I edit this?: Welcome, Perrypon! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Perrypon page! Also, you can click to see the benefits of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: Community Portal - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. Forum - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. Sandbox - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage here. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your talk page is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 14:09, July 25, 2011 -- } }} :Perrypon|Perrypon]] :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 19:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Page edits Sorry about that... -- } }} :Perrypon|Perrypon]] :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 11:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Creating a Template Page Hey Rah G, I'm about to create a template page of my signature, and I'll do it tomorrow. You can delete the Template page if you want to. Just tell me if I do anything wrong. Thanks for protecting my page to keep out vandalizers while i'm gone. -- } }} :Perrypon|Perrypon]] :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 11:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) How come you undid all the corrections I made to the Equipment Page on the wiki??? Corrections First of all, there is no such thing as a Cr or Li enchantment, G is there twice, they're all out of order, and all the weapons I labeled as Demo only ARE demo only. The "find me if you can" was just a joke because i dont think anyone has that item legitly (and the people in the chat told me to, again as a joke), although that idc about getting deleted. Yin Yang weapons were renamed for the real version (shield=octagon shield, sword=castram, helm= samurai helm). Shiva's Flame Axe is the demo version of the Ultimate Axe and Almightly's Skin is the demo version of the Ultimate Great Sheild. Sorry if it took so many edits, but I'm kinda new at this... Ndog921 14:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) hey.im so thrilled to be here on patapedia if u hav a youtube account,subscribe my channel: www.youtube.com/user/MarioFan42205 hope u subscribe my channel and i am a #1 patapon fan :D hi rah gashapon. i owned one wikia so i have alot of questions to ask 1.how do you do the one in one page that says this article is a stub,this may give spoilers ,etc.(with picture) 2.how to make myself of someone else to be an admin 3.how do you post CLEAR pics 4.how do you put pictures in the template future thx if u replay Hey Rah, I hope you are not too busy. They other day I got access to clean samples of each Summon sutra songs in patapon 3 and realized that the songs are mostly English with very little japanese and mostly yells. I at least got Soragami's lyrics complete. Would it be a good idea to add it to the Djinn page? I wanted to ask you first. Thanks in advance ^^ Akutare 18:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Equipment Page? Someone seems to have deleted everything on the equipment page. It dosnt say who did it so I'm hesitant to believe an admin actualy did it. I would undo the edit, but i dont want to get in trouble if it was an admin, so i figured I'd just tell you about it... edit: http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/79.185.143.93 that guys did it, I tried to undo everything but i cant ban him...please do so... Ndog921 17:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandal okay thanks. I tried to undo what i could, but i assume your gonna check and make sure everything is back to normal. Ndog921 22:35, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey rah gashpon i know im new but what does it take to become an administrator?Almighty shaw 22:28, September 12, 2011 (UTC)almighty shaw Help? xD Hey I just wanted to ask you. Why did you delete the infection page. See I have a problem. It wont let me get 8+ items. D: Can you help me? or repost the page? Kert109 ( lallis109 @ gmail . com (with no spaces)) Please conate me. A Vandaliser I've seen a wikia contributor destroyed Patapon 3 Infectionpage. Can you undo it and block him? Donkipon 16:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Creating a template page Can I make this template page for uberhero pages? Because I think this template will help users to see all Uberheroes easily. this template will be posted in all uberhero pages. thanks, I hope this will help Patapedia. Please Reply --Perrypon 01:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Is this better or still needs to be resized? But I think Tahoma will be better. --Perrypon 14:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I just know this, I think Yumipon knows more. Will I do it now? Please Reply --Perrypon 14:32, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Equipment Image List Wondering if you could send me a list of all pictures of equipment on this wiki, or simply the ones you uploaded if you still have them on your computer. If your in Windows, you could easily you a .bat file containing the following code: dir/on/b/l/ > list.txt or if you're like me you could change the above command to match your directories like I did: dir/on/b/l/s > lists/list_all.txt dir/on/b/l > lists/list.txt dir/on/b/l "items" > lists/list_items.txt dir/on/b/l "bosses" > lists/list_bosses.txt dir/on/b/l "hacks" > lists/list_hacks.txt dir/on/b/l "team_symbols"> lists/list_symbols.txt dir/on/b/l "teamcards"> lists/list_teamcards.txt dir/on/b/l "world map"> lists/list_worldmap.txt Thanks Pulse Daemon T 13:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Justification I've got 135 equipment pictures and I want to cross-reference a list of your files and mine so I don't upload anything that's already on this Wiki. Here's my list aegis.bmp alarium_stompers.bmp axe_of_hanboon.bmp battachin.bmp blade_of_astria.bmp bondakonk_cannon.bmp bow_of_apollopon.bmp bullgam_the_bully.bmp bunny_hood.bmp cape_of_ulysses.bmp castran.bmp chariot_of_light.bmp cirtical_greatsword.bmp crablessa.bmp crit_spear.bmp critical_chariot.bmp critical_dagger.bmp critical_greatsword.bmp critical_spear.bmp crono_riggers.bmp crossbow_of_faible.bmp deathwringer.bmp defense_scepter.bmp defrost_scepter.bmp dreadmare.bmp dreamweaver.bmp drigonlay.bmp euryalus.bmp excalipon.bmp eyeball_shield.bmp fendus.bmp fire_cape.bmp fire_lance.bmp fireball staff.bmp fireblessed_shield.bmp firefighter_scepter.bmp flame_bow.bmp flame_cannon.bmp flame_chariot.bmp flame_greatblade.bmp flame_helm.bmp flame_horn.bmp flame_horse.bmp flame_shield.bmp flame_shoulder.bmp flame_spear.bmp flame_sword.bmp flangil.bmp frayola's_spaulders.bmp gesundbeit.bmp goldora.bmp goliamon's_shiv.bmp great_howl.bmp grond_greatshield.bmp gugnir.bmp healing_scepter.bmp healixir_tuba.bmp heltopay's_kiss.bmp horn_of_homugai.bmp horns_of_hamlin.bmp ice_arm.bmp ice_cape.bmp ice_chariot.bmp ice_crossbow.bmp ice_greatsword.bmp ice_howitzer.bmp ice_lance.bmp ice_pike.bmp ice_shield.bmp ice_sword.bmp ice_warhorse.bmp illiamtel's_overture.bmp incensar.bmp jewelsword_staff.bmp kilkinga's_chillaxe.bmp kotenho_the_king.bmp krakabom_crossbow.bmp lightning_blade.bmp lightning_club.bmp lightning_helm.bmp lightning_staff.bmp ligntning_twinhorn .bmp ligthning_staff.bmp lilith_shoes.bmp lonestars.bmp lullablight.bmp maelstrom_scepter.bmp mjollnir.bmp murakumon.bmp murapata.bmp octagon_shield.bmp onigiri's_greatblade.bmp piringar_zingar.bmp pointidon.bmp poison_axe.bmp poison_greatshield.bmp poison_longbow.bmp poison_shiv.bmp poison_twinhorn.bmp poison_warhorse.bmp ponbiscuit.bmp repel_arm.bmp repel_crossbow.bmp repel_spear.bmp romulus'_halberd.bmp ruemelter.bmp serberker.bmp silver_muzerphone.bmp siren's_song.bmp sleepless_scepter.bmp sleepy_arm.bmp sleepy_bow.bmp sleepy_dagger.bmp sleepy_greatblade.bmp sleepy_longhorn.bmp sonic_demonslayer.bmp stagger_axe.bmp stagger_lance.bmp stagger_longbow.bmp stagger_longhorn.bmp stagger_pike.bmp stinger_shield.bmp super_cedar_log.bmp tahla_helm.bmp teskatori_shooter.bmp the_butcher.bmp the_machinator.bmp the_silencer.bmp thor.bmp thunderstorm_staff.bmp tsuyugiri.bmp vamp_cloak.bmp wide_awake_boots.bmp wide_awake_horse.bmp yoichiro.bmp And is there a way to make a box you can scroll in? Pulse Daemon T 13:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Patapon 3 DLC Quest Category? Could the Category:Patapon 3 Missions be readded to [Desert Deth Squad|[Multi Desert Deth Squad]]. It is true some people added some false categories but it made me think that maybe adding a sub-category under Patapon 3 Missions for DLC quests wouldn't be a bad idea. Pulse Daemon T 13:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Why Was HEYYOUOVERTHERE Blocked?Randypon 20:43, October 3, 2011 (UTC)Randy Williams Jr Huntable Animals An unknown Wikia Contributor, , removed the Huntable Animals. I undid the edit via (I forgot to log in). I also noticed that this is the second time that he removed the "Types of Animals", and that you reverted the edits last time. Just thought you'd like to know. --Pulse Daemon T 00:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much Rah Gashapon SORRY sorry for editing some of your um... page or deleting some of your work :'( im really sorry i just want to help you finish patapon pages pls forgive me im very sorry i wont do it again :( will u accept my truce ? just tell me right away :) :D Ongas Tumbokon 22:45, October 14, 2011 (UTC)ONGASOngas Tumbokon 22:45, October 14, 2011 (UTC) That's your choise but... That's your choice, but almost everything bad they thought I'd done, theyfound out didn't happen.I got blocked for ever, and less then a week later they took it off. --Darkapple 12:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC) My idea K, so the idea of level infoboxes is starting to take shape, this page has one that is more or less a proto-type, I have to iron out some linking issues to get it to say "Escape from Isolation" instead of the full adress (unless you could do that), bur all i'm loking for now is the thumbs up to put this into effect. If you want me to go through and do this to each level, i'd be happy to! Smilular 22:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rah can u play with someone on patapon 3 that has a different version then u? (ex. eur+US) Doh! how do u get the aka corey underneath your name? Protected Pages (GIFs) Alosson, Oohoroc and Cannogabang are fully protected. Can you semi-protect or simply add the pictures when the time comes? Alosson UBH animation has already been uploaded. Thanks! } }} }|sup|[[ :Pulse daemon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| }|sub|[[ :Pulse daemon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} 11:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply I've seen you've added the Alosson pic but it isn't animated. Could you change it from thumb to frame via source editing? Thanks -- } }} }|sup|[[ :Pulse daemon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| }|sub|[[ :Pulse daemon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} 10:53, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ultis im trying to add a ultimate category to the equipment page. How do i do this? pls answer no not for the badges. in case they dont know where to find ultimate equipment Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 01:42, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Piekron UBH Mode GIF I see that it has been deleted. I'll try to upload a new version that doesn't cause problems. I'm guessing it was because of the amount of frames. Do you know the limit imposed by Wikia? } }} }|sup|[[ :Pulse daemon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| }|sub|[[ :Pulse daemon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} 00:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You wrote "ramks". Thanks for the encouragements Rah.... I hope thats what you like to be called :O I have one question....How do i make a signtaure... a cool one. Not just plain writing. answer back at my talk page, Zahuna 22:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rh G I just Created a Grass Grinding page. Can U help me out? My First Page Hey Rah, could you please check out the page 'Fever Mode' and tell me how i did on making it? Leave a message on my talk page. Zahuna 02:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Something to tell Rah Gashapon! Yuhoo..... I have something to tell you! Hi! As you know, I am part of the Patapedia group in Facebook. I will just say to you that I will contribute to Patapedia as much as I can and correct any wrong information to inspire people to play Patapon. LightofDeath 12:35, November 3, 2011 (UTC)''Light ''of Death Thank you for the message,I hope to find stuff to fix around the wiki.It is hard for me to get on due to school,but my times open could be 3:00 pm to midnight.Thank you for accepting me,you can also find me on zombie restaurant wiki and other online sites.That will be on my profile page.thank you for cooperating. Bye!!! Plasmid Jeff 00:48, November 4, 2011 (UTC) 'Hellooo there?' *if u have trouble to everything like editting,changing pic etc. pls tell me and i will do the job pls for team work :D:D04:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC)04:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC)~~ Admin? If you want me to, I haven't been editing much recently, i only check once every few days. Yeah, I guess so. Thanks. A subject that require immediate attention! Hello Rah Gashapon I've been browsing this wiki for going on a year now, and I must say that I love it! I only just made this account today, However, as I have some unfortunate news. I'm not entirely sure who to tell, but I find you to be the most active Admin. Whilst I was browsing the wiki, looking up some Alloson information, my computer was attacked by a virus. I do not know if this is the fault of the Wiki, or maybe perhaps of an ad, or maybe Wikia itself, but I thought that it might be brough up, and dealt with quickly, as to avoid any long term damage. Don't forget the DonChaka! -Ganodias 06:37, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, i know this may not be the proper place to do this...but i have a question, how can i create a signature? I searched on several places but didnt found any help....soooo, anyone that can help me to make a personalized signature, feel free to explain.raon in the game 01:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC)RaonYaridaraon in the game 01:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rah how come there is a link to edit badges but when I click on the link it basically refreshes the page--Randypon 02:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Randypon hola/hi Dragonnx 23:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC)dragonnx Important Two things, #This has been on there for a couple weeks, just want to make sure you see it. *THE IMPORTANT THING* Not sure if you know of SOPA, but the rundown is that if it is passed, all copy right content on the internet (like 80% of the internet, including wikia) will be blocked, anyway, I'm just gona ask if do some form of share to protest this some thing like we did on CoD wiki (add a bar across our logo and some links to the SOPA protest sheet). Anyway, let's hope this won't get passed (which it most likely won't, I know) and at least do our part to help. oh, sorry, my bad, some pretty serious stuff is happening at cod wiki lately (with MW3 released and all) so i've been busy their, and forgot to sign, anyway, thank you and I'll do my best. (I kinda need to add this so i can put my signature there, or else I won't be able to sleep right, perfectionist). -Smilular Re: Rollback Thanks for acknowledging my rollback request, and a big thanks for recruiting me as one. I'll do my best to keep the wiki at its best. Zahuna 23:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S. ....Yeah I know what a rollback does. xD Candidates for deletion talk page Just to let you know, it's an archieve and supposed to grow over time, if you feel as if is getting to long, archieve the page like this (and if you don't know how, the person of that talk page will happily help you out). Smilular 01:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC)